


Tindy drabbles

by felicitysmoakisaqueen



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: F/M, eye candy fic, tindy, tindy drabbles, tindy fanfic, tindy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitysmoakisaqueen/pseuds/felicitysmoakisaqueen





	Tindy drabbles

“Tommy, you HAVE to stop doing this!” Lindy shouted loud enough so he could hear her over the sound of the shower.

She heard the sound of the curtain opening (assuming by the fact that water had been running for half an hour. This man was worse than girl, for god’s sakes).

“Doing what?” he yelled back.

She sighed, frustrated because she didn’t know what to do at the moment. Cooking wasn’t really much her forte, it was Tommy’s.

“You have to stop treating me like a kid when I’m cooking. I KNOW that I have to turn on the oven if I want to cook the meat” she said, looking at the paper in her hands with Tommy’s writing.

She patiently waited for him to answer. In the meantime, she found another paper. 

“Hum… that I didn’t know” she said quietly. 

“Forgive me?”

Lindy turned to face a very naked Tommy with just a towel hung up around his waist. 

She blushed at the sight and turned back to whatever she was doing. Only, she wasn’t doing anything, and the beautiful sight of Tommy was occupying her mind more than anything else in the moment. She shouldn’t have feel that way about it. They were dating. Kind of. They were definitely dating since she was cooking for him, and he was comfortable enough to take his shower at her place. 

Her mind was a blur and a mess of unfinished thoughts. 

She hadn’t even noticed Tommy had moved from his position, until she felt hands on her hips, and air on the back of her bare neck. She shivered but leaned on the touch, seeking for more.   
“Forgive me?” he whispered, just above her ear. She bite her lower lip, fighting back a moan. 

His demand for forgiveness felt more like he was asking for permission to touch her. She nodded, nonetheless, not trusting herself to talk.

He let his breathing on her neck teasing her until she gave in, wanting to feel his mouth, and every inch of him. 

She turned, facing him, and losing herself in his eyes. 

“God, you’re so beautiful…” he said like it was the most obvious, beautiful and painful thing he has ever said. 

She smiled, feeling things she hadn’t in a long time.

“You’re not so bad yourself” she replied, playfully.

He grinned before he leaned to kiss her, slowly at first, waiting for her to catch up, then with all he got, like his life depended on it. 

Her hands were trailing on his neck, and she lifted her legs and closed them around his waist, feeling him in a way she hadn’t realise she’d need. He pressed himself against her, and after a beat interrupted the kiss to ask her with words what he’d been asking with actions. 

“You sure?”

He looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She was so sure. 

“I am”, she whispered. 

He then moved his hands to her legs to hold her, and began to move to the bedroom. But before, he turned the oven off.


End file.
